


Somewhere Peaceful

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Francis wishes he could freeze time and since he messes with magic,it actually happens.





	Somewhere Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bad and uninspired but I wanted the idea to be out there in some way.  
Song is Breathin' by Ariana Grande,more songs like this and 'Lovely' by Billie Eilish and Khalid would be nice.  
We are tired of love songs,songs about mental illnesses are the way to go.

_Some days, things just take way too much of my energy_  
_I look up and the whole room's spinning_

"You know,EMA.....I think.....all this work is getting to us....to Arnoldo and I,I mean,all we do these days is work,every discussion or fight we have is because of work or something the Rulos did,we barely have time for each other or to enjoy ourselves anymore.....and I miss it,I'm tired and....I can tell he is too." The charming waiter with curly,black hair and gentle brown-green eyes lamented wearily to the robot before him as he ran his fingers stiffly over the hard surface of his massive magic case.

Francis was sprawled on Lila's chair at the Control Cabin,still in his Magician attire,big top hat and everything.

Arnoldo supposedly had gone to sleep earlier than the usual,hasn't given his loyal assistant much of a 'Buonanotte',a mere glance,even less a 'go to sleep or you'll be useless tomorrow'.

The overworked apprentice was willing to take even _that_ last remark as an affectionate gesture.

It wasn't happening.

So sneaking out to try some magic tricks late at night was mostly to distract the talented teen's mind than anything else tonight.

Francis would prefer to believe it's all because of work,6 months on the road can't be easy on anyone.

But perhaps....Francis' time is overdue and the Grand Italian Chef is tired of him also and ready to move on to his next apprentice.

And Francis will have to just deal with that.

Because he had been told many times (especially when their relationship first started),that that's how Arnoldo works.

You are just another one of his pretty,young pets.

After so many years together in all these different ways that end up overlapping each other more often than not,Francis simply didn't think it would happen to him anymore.

The young,overworked waiter was really hoping to stick around a little bit longer,to be _the one_ Arnoldo chooses to spend the rest of his life with.

He was supposed to make sure the prideful,Italian Chef is happy.

If he's not happy with Francis anymore..... 

_You take my cares away_  
_I can so overcomplicate, people tell me to medicate_

"I'm not....trying to take away the value of the work we do for the kids,but.... I hate to say this,I really do,I feel so bad,EMA.....but I'm so glad all of this is going to be over soon so Arnoldo and I can have some time for ourselves....somewhere peaceful,maybe." the raven-haired teen curled in on himself further into the chair,sighing softly and holding the big magic kit to his chest,staring ahead at the gorgeous night sky by the large window.

A Vacation is long overdue,EMA is sure of it,she glanced at Francis with a sympathetic,blank expression,thin line representing her mouth slightly curving upwards.

She knows everything the young,skillful waiter has to go through on a daily basis.

She could suggest to the boy a Vacation from the Grand Chef Arnoldo himself since she just can't see how this incredible,insanely talented and ambitious yet modest boy can have any peace if the stubborn,short-tempered Chef is still around.

Yet she knows her handsome,hardworking waiter would abject to that immediately.

For shame.

"Francis,you should not feel guilty for wanting some rest.From what I can tell all people need it,even my lovely conductor,I am forlorn to say." was the robot's clever yet somewhat gloomy resolution with a small wink by the end.

The aspiring magician could tell EMA missed Lila badly already,despite her robotic monotone.

He _is_ used to Carlos and deciphering his emotions after all.

Francis offered EMA a cheeky,little grin of his own and a warm,amused glint to his dark eyes,fixing his posture on said lovely conductor's chair somewhat.

She knows how it is to miss someone even if you have barely been an hour apart.

Or been right beside you the entire time.

He likes her,she's a keeper.

Even with all the risks,Francis still finds himself more willing to put his trust on EMA rather than certain human trash bags out there with deceiving,charming grins and killer dimples.

Those are nothing compared to chubby cheeks and well-groomed mustaches whose feel linger on your skin making you wish for more.

"I knoooooow....I....ugh,I only wish I could simply go 'Azalavan Katan!' and freeze time just like that! Then I would have time to do everything Arnoldo..._AND_ I want.... " the aspiring magician sighed wistfully,hands tapping around his magic wand,waving it mockingly around the air,sitting back stiffly on the yellow chair and shaking his head in exasperation.

_Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'_  
_How do I know if this shit's fabricated?_  
_Time goes by and I can't control my mind_  
_Don't know what else to try... _

Suddenly the talented waiter felt the monorail come to an abrupt stop. 

"Wouldn't that be awesome,EMA??? EMA???" Francis sat up straight in the chair,eyes going wide,putting his magic case carefully down despite his immediate desperation.

No response.

"She stopped answering....Señorita Lila!!! No,she's asleep! I can't bother her...." the curly-haired teen walked back and fourth in front of the automated doors that led out of the Cabin,pulling anxiously at the hems of his black jacket and biting at his bottom lip.

Did he do something wrong? 

He shouldn't be here in the first place,shouldn't he? 

But he had come here to talk to EMA plenty of times before and nothing wrong has ever happened.

Why now of all times?! 

"But the monorail stopped all by itself,Francis,what did you do??? !!!" the skilled,hardworking teen exclaimed in frustration as the double doors opened to reveal a paralyzed Lila,one hand reaching blindly for the doors,the other rubbing the sleep out of her foggy bright blue eyes.

Francis shrieked loudly and jumped back,trembling hand going over his chest,big hat almost falling over,the raven-haired teen cautiously took it off his head altogether,putting it aside to inspect with curious olive green eyes the strange behavior of his uptight,strict yet loving conductor.

_But you tell me everytime...._  
_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'_  
_And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'_  
_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'_  
_And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'.... _

Francis' mouth was agape as the boy kept on waving his hands and snapping his fingers in front of the stoic,red-haired older woman who offered the panicked teen no reaction to his ministrations.

The charming waiter looked ahead,behind Lila,to notice an ecstatic looking Natalio,smiling bright and happy,jumping mid-air from Rulo Ricardo's bed to Topa's,a pillow tucked under his arm.

Francis rolled his eyes,an involuntary show of affection,running to the man with tall,light brown hair in question,who happened to be hovering a few feet above a,literally petrified Topa,who had his hands over his terrified,round face,trying to protect himself from the inevitable fall.

Francis turned around to check the Rulos' bunks,Carlos had both his arms and legs up in the air as if trying to catch something,probably Rulo Ricardito,who was frozen 2 inches away from his thin,long,shocked face.

Rulo Ricardo himself seemed to be yelling from his bed,sitting on his knees,slightly leaning forward,over his taller,identical brother's bed with his arms extended,trying to catch the small teddy bear.

Rulo Rolando had half his body out of his bed,legs draped on the cold floor,Francis found himself huffing,kicking over them on his way out of the room,regretting the rude gesture immediately and walking rather reluctantly back to fix the blue-clad Rulo's legs back on the teen's bed with a long,resignated sigh.

He can't help but resent the young guitarrist for nearly dooming his relationship with the Grand Chef Arnoldo not once,but twice.

The skilled assistant with beautiful,dark curls would like to think his and the Italian man's bond is not that weak to break this easily.

And it genuinely didn't.

Yet these days.....the both of them seem to act strictly professional.....

_As you should be_,a voice in the back of the aspiring magician's mind insists.

Yet to Francis,it simply doesn't sound right.

It's not how _they_ work.

Still the aspiring magician wonders if his Chef is okay,hopefully the large,brunet man didn't decide to wake up in the middle of the night to cook again.

And Francis will get to see his Arnoldo,sound asleep,clutching tight to a plush ice cream sandwich,even if petrified,he will be safe.

Just like the others seem to be so far.

_Sometimes it's hard to find,_  
_find my way up into the clouds_  
_Tune it out, they can be so loud_

Francis entered Harmony and Josefina's room,oddly enough the young azafata was floating above her chair in a typical meditating position,Josefina was sprawled on the floor alongside many colorful fabrics,she didn't look comfortable.

The skilled waiter covered his mouth with one hand as he giggled quietly to himself,then quickly proceeding to help the tall fashionista back on her bed.

When did she even fall?! 

The sassy,curly-haired teen shook his head in an amused manner,skipping to the rest car next,only to find a beyond stuffed looking,Patrick Greenfeld about to shove yet another slice of Pizza a la Arnoldo down his throat,the young apprentice groaned loudly at that,running a weary hand over his sleep-deprived,soft,pale face.

He still has no clue how to unfreeze anyone.

And the green-haired DJ better wish to remain this way forever right about now.

Francis stepped cautiously inside the vacant dining car,everything looked clean and pristine just as he left them,the room was dark save for a white light shining through the blurried,circular windows by the double doors that led to Arnoldo's kitchen.

There was no amount of wishful thinking on this planet that could get the aspiring magician to seriously hope it was Natalio or a Rulo invading the kitchen instead.

Considering the overworked apprentice just walked by them.

It was highly unlikely.

_You remind me of a time_  
_When things weren't so complicated_  
_All I need is to see your face_

Francis skipped carefully into the kitchen,fidgeting with the long sleeves of his costume and the magic wand on his hand,Arnoldo was indeed here.

The prideful,Italian Chef had been standing over the yellow counter,facing the large window before him,a plate containing strawberry mousse in one hand and a spoon placed directly in front of his mouth containing a large spoonful of said mousse.

Arnoldo looked like he was about to turn around and put the delicious dessert in the refrigerator,but not before getting a big taste of it himself.

Which he had yet to do since Francis froze all time as we know it.

The curly-haired,skilled apprentice ran to his boss,slowly taking the plate off his hand,he put the mousse in the fridge as intended.

Francis thought of what to do with the spoon and smirked,hunching in on himself somewhat,the kind assistant with olive green eyes felt a little bit mischievous as he slowly,stiffly yet with a hint of delicacy,opened Arnoldo's mouth,pushing the spoon ever closer until it got inside,then the sassy waiter closed the older's mouth around it,grinning cheekily to himself.

Arnoldo looks extremely adorable like this and it's keeping Francis distracted from actually thinking of a way to bring everything back to normal.

A 'normal' where he and his Chef are back to working overtime to cater to the Captain's ludicrous demands,making them forget in the meantime that they have feelings and needs too.

Francis felt small,salty tears welling up at the corners of his eyes,the hardworking teen jumped forward,embracing Arnoldo's large,round frame tightly to himself.

Head resting tenderly by the swells of the brunet,Italian man's soft chest,feeling more than hearing the stubborn Chef's gentle heartbeat against his face,Francis breathed slowly in and out,trying to match his beloved Chef's rhythm.

_Time goes by and I_  
_Can't control my mind_  
_Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time... _  
_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'... _

The aspiring magician's hands could barely meet by the older man's back,Francis admitedly likes that his partner in many ways is back to eating more than just cooking again.

He only wishes the hot-tempered man would call him to join him in his nightly escapades to the kitchen as well.

Arnoldo should never feel like he's on his own when he has his Francis.

At any time he needs.

"Arnoldo,I'm so sorry,I don't know what to do.....I didn't mean for this to happen,sir,I only wish...." Francis lamented,freely sobbing on Arnoldo's nightgown,a stiff hand delicately caressing over the soft,fat sides of his Chef's round body,Arnoldo remaining unmoving the entire time,the aspiring magician rambled on.

"I only wish we could go somewhere peaceful where we could just be ourselves and breathe for once." Francis concluded,leaning heavily against his boss' body,lifting his head slightly to leave a tender,gentle kiss on the older's cheek.

_And oh, I gotta keep, I keep on breathin'..._

The aspiring magician's eyes went wide as the wand moved around his hand once again,making both of them disappear magically from the kitchen. 

And instantly reappear on an old,worn out treehouse that had an open ceiling with a great view of the beautiful,dark,starry night sky.

The place looked and smelled very familiar to the hardworking,handsome waiter as he briefly glanced around,he has not been here in many,_many_ years,if his suspiscions are right and it shows.

Still the aspiring magician was already feeling safer and more peaceful than he did in a long time.

Arnoldo groaned lowly,moving leisurely around the waiter's thick arms,spoon still in his mouth,muffling his sounds.

Glancing back fondly at his Grand Chef,who was currently shifting lethargically around the young waiter's strong hold,made Francis realize he didn't really care where they are at all.

When they already are where they were always meant to be.


End file.
